Diario de un Japones
by Alice Kawaii
Summary: El diario de Kiku Honda (Japón) en el que cuenta sus historias desde su punto de vista con los demás países.
1. Prólogo

-**Prólogo**-

Todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, tanto que me cuesta recordarlo, el día en el que el apareció en mi vida...

Yo llevaba 250 años sin salir de mi casa,la única persona con la que tenía contacto era Holanda, pero era solo por negocios. Un día apareció un chico en mi casa en unos barcos algo raros... Cuando lo conocí en persona resultaba ser que se trataba de América-san, a primera vista se le veía muy alegre, no como yo, me causo buena impresión y creo que fue un flechazo a primera vista. Al parecer el venía por negocios,!pedía muchas cosas! Pero no podía negarme, me gustaba demasiado, creo que fue un error que cometí al darle todo lo que quisiese... Pero ahora contare más tarde el por qué. El caso es que vino a mi casa y fue la primera persona que conseguía sacarme de mi cuarto sin usar la fuerza o cualquier cosa para intentar sacarme (no como hizo Francia que se trajo un gato, si lees esto que sepas que te odio por ello). Me enseño un juego muy raro, era una mesa en la que ponías las manos y preguntabas algo de "si o no" y depende de la respuesta las manos se movían en una dirección u otra, yo pregunte si conseguiría hacer amigos, las manos se movieron hacia "si" y América-san me dijo que nosotros dos ya eramos amigos, eso fue lo definitivo para poder decir que estaba enamorado de él.


	2. Capitulo 1

-**Capitulo 1**-

Pasó el tiempo y recupere el contacto con mi hermano China, pero para mal. En Europa estaban en guerra, yo quería hacerme mas fuerte así que decidí ayudar a Doit-san e hice una alianza con el, convirtiéndome en parte de las Potencias del Eje. Por otra parte América-san estaba ocupado con sus propios problemas y abusando un poco de mis reservas de petróleo, algo que me enfado bastante y que provocó el peor error en nuestra relación, haciendo así que atacara a Pearl Habor... fue el peor error de mi vida, si pudiese viajar al pasado y reparar una sola cosa repararía eso. Debido a esto provoque que América-san entrara en guerra y que se uniera a nuestros enemigos, los Países Aliados. Después de un cuanto tiempo Doit-san perdió, no lo quería admitir, no quería admitir el haber perdido la guerra, así que seguí luchando, este fue mi segundo error, debí haber parado porque por culpa de esto América-san tomo medidas y...bueno...esto es doloroso...mandó dos bombas en contra mía... Acabé en muy mal estado, después de eso acepté la derrota.

No me quedan apenas cicatrices de eso porque América-san vio lo que había hecho y se arrepintió mucho, tanto que me ayudo a recuperarme, puede que suene como si estuviera loco pero gracias a esa guerra nos unimos más, aunque fue doloroso.

Nos vimos más veces en conferencias mundiales,bueno, yo más que ir por la reunión me gustaba mas ir porque podía volver a ver a América-san , y después de eso fui a su casa unos días porque el insistió en invitarme, era algo nuevo para mi.

Durante mi estancia allí aprendí cosas sobre su cultura y la solía comparar con la mía, un ejemplo eran las noticias o la ropa que vestíamos. Un día le pille en la ducha, pero él ni se dio cuenta, así que decidí guardarlo en secreto... hasta que un día nos reunimos con Inglaterra y otros países y empezaron a hablar sobre los miedos de América-san, yo me interese sobre el tema y pregunte, uno de sus miedos era de Dora la Exploradora creo... él ni quería hablar de ello y para intentar convencerlo le dije que todo el mundo tiene secretos, la cosa se lio y sin querer solté el secreto de que le había visto en la ducha, inmediatamente después de eso me tape la boca sonrojado y por lo que vi el también se sonrojo. El corazón empezó a palpitar me fuerte, notaba como mis manos sudaban, pensé por un instante si me odiaría por eso y de repente América-san me llevo a una habitación a solas. Pensé que me odiaba por haberle ocultado eso, pero el en cambio no reaccionó de la manera que me esperaba, al contrario, le gustó saber eso, en aquel momento estaba confuso y en ese entonces se me declaró diciendo que me amaba. No me pude ver pero por como sentía la cara me tuve que poner como un tomate, yo le dije que también le amaba, le amaba desde que nos conocíamos y desde aquel momento empezamos a salir.


End file.
